The present disclosure generally relates to Coriolis flow sensors. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a Coriolis flow sensor assembly having multiple actuators that each drive an oscillation and, in certain embodiments, the assembly may include a flow tube shell to improve the accuracy of measurements performed by the Coriolis flow sensor.
Accurate measurements of the properties of fluids delivered through flow systems is important for a variety of applications, such as in bioprocessing systems and oil and gas pipelines. One technique for measuring the properties of fluids is by using the flow rate. This permits measurements to be performed during fluid delivery or flow, which is advantageous for reducing associated operating costs. That is, active flow systems may be operational during measurement. Flow rates may be measured either as volumetric flow rates or mass flow rates. Volumetric flow rates are accurate if the density of the fluid is constant; however, this is not always the case as the density may change significantly with temperature, pressure, or composition. As such, mass flow rates are typically more reliable for measuring fluid flow. One method for measuring mass flow rates is through a Coriolis flow sensor (e.g., a flow meter). In general, a Coriolis flow sensor measures mass flow rates via the Coriolis force that results from the fluid as it moves through an oscillating tube.